Blood Plus and Dogs Crossover
by KeiSimplyObsessed
Summary: Okay. Like. I'm not really sure if this is really a cross over but just read it. I think you'll might like it. This story is about Diva's daughters in the anime of Blood . Uhm please bear with me until I can get this edited okay?


Blood+ and Dogs Crossover

"It was 5 years after Saya fell asleep."

"I quit high school and helped Dad around the shop, David and everyone else began to go back to their normal routines. But that was years ago, I had two daughters, Diva's daughters to be exact, life was perfect, though I kind of began to guess, humans were changing."

"A couple of years past the two girls turned ten and I was a proud father, I ended up marrying Mai, my dad died when they were 6 and it has been hard."

"Though, the hardest was….was just losing them." Said the much older Kai to his peers, especially David, he was probably the saddest there when they held a meeting. This meeting was a special

"What happened Kai?" The stern faced German asked the red head.

Earlier

"Hahahah! C'mon Diva!"

The small girl with red demon eyes was running towards a big tree in the park with her sister who had a pair of blue eyes, but she was much slower and ran after her sister while hollering at her to slow down. Kai and Mai walked behind the two while keeping a good pace, it was a good Saturday to be going outside, the skies were blue and clear as well as the sun was up and shining.

"Alright girls, alright don't go too fast your mother and I can't go that fast." Kai said with a chuckle and Mai simply smiled back at her husband, but she had a hint of sadness in it and he noticed.

"What's wrong Mai?" he asked.

"I-I-I just, they look so much like her and Saya. But, I just have a bad feeling-"Mai was then cutoff by a cry from the two girls and the couple rushed towards the children; however they didn't know where they were exactly so they followed the cries for help because they finally realized they wandered off thru park trail and into a forest.

"SAYA, DIVA WHERE ARE YOU?!" the couple both yelled.

The couple heard the cries being close and were able to find them being taken by two tall buff men in suits and a woman in a white coat with long blonde hair telling them to hurry up.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH MY KIDS!" Kai yelled as he lunged forth to attack the men, but was not strong enough and was knocked out by a single punch, Mai stood whimpering knowing she didn't stand a chance and headed towards Kai and began plea. The woman in white knew she wasn't worth much of an effort to knock out or anything so she simply then got the children herself and left after they put up quite a struggle.

The woman looked at one of the children and said, "So, this is what the demons look like? Humph. I've done better work in my days with cross-genetics."

"Though it is interesting too find one of Amshall's works, but he didn't do so well with his little project." She then turned and handed the men the children again, but stuck her hands in the inside coat pocket to reveal a syringe, "This will calm my darlings down." She said in a sugary tone, like a mother and smiled when she gave each child their own dose.

"I see, what are we going to do now? We know nothing of her or the girls' whereabouts." David said sternly as he sighed.

Everybody was saddened, they didn't know what to do, without even Saya's whereabouts or Haji's, their efforts were futile less. Though, Kai didn't give up hope, for years on he tried to find clues, constantly, but the only thing he came up with was her name from a descriptive sketch. Angelika Einsturzen.

Deep down in a dark basement, two kids laid on the floor, one unconscious and the other was beginning to wake.

Saya was the first to open her eyes, she quickly jumped up while still on the floor, she looked around and saw complete darkness, she knew her sister was near her because Diva was clutching her and she had to slip her hand off of dress, Saya was finally on her two feet studying the darkness and later kept moving to her right and kept moving down. Then, all of a sudden, lights burst out of nowhere causing Saya to be a little blinded, but her eyes got used to them later. Saya looked around and saw a complete white smooth shiny surface both the floor and wall, and kept moving down until she saw a large room, almost as large as a _arena. _She began to get nervous but kept moving until she got to the middle, then a speaker came on, "Good child, you're awake my darling." The woman speaker said in a sugary tone.

"What, what, what?" Saya nervously said as she was looking around for the speaker and then footsteps of a woman, and out of the shadows, _that woman_ came. Angelika came out with her big smile and simply said, "How are you feeling my child?" she said again in that motherly tone. Something in Saya annoyed her, a bursting anger, and she showed her fierce grudge with her demon eyes and charged at her, but Angelika simply smiled again and called her a naughty child for misbehaving and tased her. It was a surprise to Saya as she fell to the ground clutching her neck where the pain was and saw the collar, tears began to stream down her face, her life as she knew it, was no more. The women came towards her and bent down to only clutch her in her own arms and hug her like a mother would and told her, "Don't worry darling, you can win back mother's love if you do as I ask from now on." She said in a sweet voice, and those words dulled Saya. When she was being held, she didn't grip her and ask for forgiveness, she was like a plank, straight up and down with her eyes, began to lose sense and reality and she simply said, "Yes." Without even looking at her, Angelika eventually put her down and waved a goodbye before leaving into the dark.

Chapter 3

After Angelika left, there was a giant latch sound, a door opening, and other children were there both confused and frightened and Saya seemed to be the eldest, and felt she had to take responsibility because she felt sympathetic, and eventually Diva came out of her chamber and Saya ran to her and she was sobbing, "What? Where is this place! Nii-chan I want to go home." She whimpered. Though with all the children crying and being frightened, she had to break the cold truth to everyone, some cried even more, and some had tears streaming down like she did, but stood there when reality hit them. "Oh my, there are just too many children! Too much love, yet I can't give my love to all of you, only to the ones who are able to win my love. So to make this balance out, let's play a game." The speaker said, "Then we can decide who will be able to win my love." She said in a sugary tone, though nobody liked what she said about a game, because they heard other latches open, and growls coming from each side of the darkness. Soon, these monsters with collars, large blood eyed beasts growled at the children, everyone became scared and started to run but there was no way out and soon the beasts charged at the children eating their flesh. It made Saya sick to her stomach, though something made her go berserk and everything went black.

Saya eventually came to her senses that, all the children were dead, except for Diva thank goodness, but the horror came to her when she was drenched in blood and Diva so terrified, huddled in a corner and didn't even speak. Angelika's footsteps was then heard entering the arena, but she had a disgusted face, "My, you are truly a wonderful child, but it's absolutely disgusting to see one of my children drinking the blood of these Chiropterans, though my dogs are not like you and one of my children shall never be like them." She said, and came over to hug Saya again and smiled as she held her, "Don't worry my little darling, I'll make everything better." When she said that, chills went down her spine and she looked over to Diva and said, "Well, you were pretty lucky to survive, though you're going to have to work harder than that to earn my love like your sister, but don't worry, I'll fix both of you." She smiled and then came over to hug Diva until she stopped shivering. After she left, something in Saya changed, behind Angelika's back, Saya's fierce look with her demon eyes showed, then as Angelika noticed she took her chin gently up so Saya can look at her and said, "What wonderful eyes, yes these are the eyes of a demon, and keep that grudge against me if you're going to kill me." She said, in a bone-chilling tone.

Chapter 4

Probably a few days after what happened, tests began with both Saya and Diva. They were both taken individually to a room with other containers filled with liquid and other specimens and bodies, Angelika would put her to sleep or sometimes numb her and inject her with strange syringes and sometimes surgical procedures until Angelika claimed that she was perfect. When Saya heard that, she was still on the bed, half unconscious and over heard another woman speak saying, "Is it done?" and Angelika replied, "Yes, of course it is, I hate chiropterans and Amshall's work, which is why I changed history once in for all. She is now a human, yet I have been able to succeed in the genetic coding and regeneration, she probably the best host for me that I have ever created, strong, beautiful, and deadly."Once she was back in her dark chamber, she was then released to show her strength, Angelika commented as she released the hounds, "Do not fret my darling, I have reborn you anew, you are strong and you can kill anything you want, now go all out as you please!" She said in a sugary tone, but this time when she fought she wasn't blacking out at first when she received the first bite of the hound and ripped her skin off to get away, she saw her skin heal it, completely looking normal. Then, her body was moving on its own after what happened, her mind was aware yet her body moved ripping, each flesh apart. Diva was also there as well, killing everything for survival. Then eventually everything was a daze, Saya didn't know where she was and eventually her name was erased and Saya was her project name, but Angelika told her, her new name shall be Subject 1 and Diva's was Subject 2. Subject 1 would kill those things and eventually her sister began to be able to kill them too only if the collar was left on her to go berserk, they would then later attend lessons of arithmetic, science, language arts, and German, after class they would eat and kill, then sleep and this would continue on for days until, "I'm bored with you." Angelika said blankly, not even using her sugary tone. Saya was able to go up into her office which looked over the arena and a man with a tall man with white hair stood near the door listening intently, Angelika looked over her shoulder to see what Saya was unconsciously staring at, "Oh! Mura-kun~ how long have you been there?" She said in a surprise as she smiled. Though the man didn't answer her question and simply said, "I see you are busy, is this new project?" He said with a stern attitude, "Huh, what? Of course not~ I'm done with this; I think I'm just going to work with you guys and my new children. I mean it's been a year and really I don't see any point in this anymore." This shocked Subject 1, and what shocked her the most was that, "In fact Mura-kun, I planning on getting rid of them. Would you take up to the offer?" She said with her puppy dog eyes, but he turned away and said, "I don't kill children."

"Ehhh~? Aw, oh well I guess I'll have one of his students to do it, Campanella is pretty good, I think I'll have her do it." She said as she looked off in the distance, Saya stood there until Angelika gestured her to go away, though Saya thought everything would be fine because she planned to kill her then win, but the next day, Angelika came in her chamber with Diva and took Diva by the hand and said," Well, you are a pretty good fighter, but I don't think a lady like you is suited for this, but I've found a better place for you and your talents. I heard you sing a very beautiful piece of music and your charm will be very much liked." Saya had learned of this though she still was only 11, so she did not know much, but she pictured Diva as a Geisha. "Courtesans are very well needed, my dear." she smiled sweetly, Saya heard her say courtesan but she didn't know what that word meant and when she began to see Angelika pull her away, she fought back gripping onto Diva's hand, but Angelika took Saya's hand and broke it, Saya pulled back because of the pain and waited to be healed again, but Angelika took Diva away with her face looking back at her, eyes telling her to save her, but she was so useless she couldn't anything and that was the last of her sister. Reality and shock came again, she kept telling herself that everything is fine, Diva was a geisha now and she just needs to kill that girl named Campanella and then everyone will be satisfied, but footsteps came, and a lot of them. Lights later came on and showed men in black suits and armed with swords, a hound helmet was worn on each and every one of them, and among them was a shoulder length black haired girl who was probably older than her by a few years held a sword in her hand.

Saya was about to fight back, but suddenly she was taken by the arm and it happened so quickly she didn't know what happened, she was in the arms of a man, but there was another person beside her, though it kept flashing from dark to light, until she heard the sound of a train. The person kept moving faster and faster, with the hounds behind, then suddenly she looked back to see the hounds and saw the girl nowhere to be found, and then she looked to the front and saw her quickly run towards her and the men, and was then cut. It was black again though she could hear the distant sound of a train and knew she was outside, she looked around her and saw blood, and she barely could move and thought that, this was her last, but everything just felt like a daze, and she even no longer knew anything anymore, she couldn't remember. Then a man with white hair, the one she saw in Angelika's office said to her," Do you want to live?" he said in a sympathetic tone and Saya, she managed to reach her hand out to him.

Saya knew nothing, remembered nothing, it hurt her head if she tried, and she eventually didn't even remember her name and the rest of the event, she lived and trained with the man she once hated, Fuyumine Murato, when he took her in he called her Naoto, and from then on, she kept that name close even after he died.


End file.
